


Desfaz

by libelulacolorida



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Modification, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Chimeras, Descent into Madness, Gen, Hurt Alphonse Elric, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Tudo estava finalmente dando certo, mas quando Al sumira tudo foi ladeira abaixo.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang





	Desfaz

Tudo parecia está dando certo, Al conseguira seu corpo de volta Hohenheim por um milagre não queria ser lembrando como um bosta de pai e fez um sacrifício que devolvera a Alphonse seu corpo.  
Edward ainda estava atolado até o pescoço com burocracia do exército para ele poder sair em paz.  
E foi nesse momento que Al foi sequestrado Edward correu cidades por pistas, Al ainda estava fraco e um pouco desnutrido por isso o mais velho não queria ele fora de sua vista e durante um mês o loiro praticamente não dormiu as vezes sendo arrastado a força para os dormitórios por Armstrong e sendo ameaçado por Riza e Mustang que teimavam em dizer que ele precisaria está em boas condições para encontrar o irmão.  
Um mês de desespero, medo e raiva.  
Não foi Edward quem o viu primeiro, Al foi encontrado por Havoc.  
Quando Edward chegou no laboratório e exigiu que o deixasse entrar e por exigir significava abrir uma porta ele mesmo fazer tremer o prédio e assustar os cientistas. Encontrou uma chimera.  
Obviamente já fora humano havia parte humanas, uma mistura grotesca entre urso e pessoa. Sentiu um frio no estômago a ansiedade o asfixiava, suas mãos estavam geladas e o rosto pálido  
—Al?  
O urso grunhiu e se não tivesse aquelas barras o segurando Edward bem sabia que não teria mais uma cabeça.  
Al não parecia demonstrar nenhum reconhecimento, não parecia saber quem era. Agia como um urso que falava meias palavras.  
Edward não pode pensar em desistir do exército, como poderia se era dali a forma mais fácil de conseguir informações de salvar Al?  
Pedra filosofal era a única opção, mas não existiam mais e Edward de maneira nenhuma poderia fazer uma.  
—Edward— o loiro acordou assustado seu automail já transformado em uma faca.  
No escuro ele conseguiu definir a silhueta de Hawkeye.  
— Tenente?  
—Vamos transportar seu irmão esta noite — Ela disse calmamente, as pessoas em volta de Edward agora falavam com calma como se esperasse que ele entrasse em pânico ou em um estado psicótico e Edward achava que eles talvez tivessem razão.  
Afinal quando Fullmetal encontrou seu irmão ele caiu no chão e emitiu ruídos que ele não se orgulhava nenhum pouco e quem se aproximasse ele tentava atacar, Havoc coitado ficou com o olho roxo e o nariz quebrado e Edward só não fez mais estrago porque Mustang lhe acertou um soco no rosto, e ordenando que ele se comportasse. Fullmetal não tentou mais brigar e seu corpo se chacoalhada com as lágrimas, Hawkeye pôs uma mão no seu ombro.


End file.
